Night Interrupted
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: Marco and Dylan try to have a nice, quiet and intimate night to themselves, but are continually prevented from doing so throughout the night. FIRST DEGRASSI FIC! Please R&R! Marco/Dylan. Oneshot.


**

* * *

**

Night Interrupted

**Summary: Marco and Dylan try to have a nice, quiet and intimate night to themselves, but are continually prevented from doing so throughout the night.**

**A/N: So, yeah……this is my first Degrassi fic. I recently just got into Degrassi, and decided I wanted to write a story about it. I made sure that I watched enough episodes and read enough about the show online before writing this, so hopefully it's worth reading!(By the way, this takes place during season 6, before Dylan tells Marco he's moving to Switzerland.)**

"You have to leave now! You promised Dylan and I _one_ night alone this week, and we're getting it, even if it means locking you in your room upstairs for a few hours!" Marco complained, pushing Ellie towards the door.

"I know, I know, I'm going, but I wish you would have given me more time to find something to do tonight, so I wouldn't have to go to the movies _alone_." Ellie fought back.

"Hey, it's not my fault Jesse's going to visit his parents tonight and most of your other friends are unintentionally still in high school at a dance. Now leave, and I don't expect to see you for at least another four hours."

"_Four hours? _Marco, I'm going to the movies, not an opera! What do you expect me to do when the movie gets out?!" Ellie whined.

"I don't care! Go get yourself something to eat, go to a bar and get drunk out of your mind for all I care! Just make sure you're gone for at least four hours!"

Ellie sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'm going, and I'll see you later." She said, before leaving.

Marco shut the door behind her, turned around and grinned at his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch staring up at him.

"And we are finally……_alone!"_ Marco said, collapsing onto the couch next to Dylan, who slid his arm around Marco's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"You know, we live together. It shouldn't be this hard to get _one_ night to ourselves." Dylan said.

"Well, we sort of live together. We live together……with Ellie. And don't get me wrong, I love Ellie, she's been my best friend since grade nine……but there are times where I really wish………there was no Ellie, there was just Marco and Dylan."

Dylan rubbed Marco's arm, while Marco rested his head on Dylan's shoulder.

"It's hard, I know, but we both agreed to it, and I would feel bad kicking her out just because you and I want to……_do stuff_ that we don't want her around for. That's not right." Dylan said.

Marco sighed.

"Yeah, I know. You're right." Marco quickly sat up. "But enough about Ellie and our living situation. This night is about _us_. So how about a little less of everyone else, and little bit more of us." Marco said in a seductive tone, moving in closer to Dylan.

"I completely agree with that idea, Mr. Del Rossi." Dylan whispered, lightly pressing his lips to Marco's.

But much to the couple's dismay, the door swung open and Paige burst through, sobbing and screaming. The two quickly broke apart and looked up.

"Oh my God, I can NOT do this anymore! I'm so sick of Banting, and Alex and parents and _everything_!" Paige sobbed, throwing her bag and coat onto the floor running into the kitchen.

Marco and Dylan looked at each other.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Out of all the night's, she chooses _this one _to run to us for comfort and advice?" Dylan complained.

Marco sighed and stood up.

"I'll handle this one." He said, wandering into the kitchen.

Paige was sitting at the table with her head in her arms, bawling. Marco pulled up a chair next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, massaging it gently.

"Paige honey, what happened? What's the matter?"

"Everything! Everything's the matter! Banting is getting ridiculously hard, I can't get Alex out of my mind, and when I went to visit her the other day she acted like I didn't exist, and I have to pretend like everything's fine and be absolutely perfect to my parents, who keep telling me that I need to follow in Dylan's footsteps and be an amazing, successful, overachiever!" Paige cried, throwing herself into Marco's arms.

Marco sighed, and rubbed Paige's back, comforting her and telling her that everything would be fine. She finally calmed down and stopped crying and looked up at Marco.

"Marco……I'm lost. I don't know what to do anymore. My life, _sucks_."

"No it doesn't. Not all of it. You still have me, and Dylan, and Ellie, and all of your old friends back at Degrassi. We're all here for you Paige, and so are your parents. They don't mean any of the stuff they say. They're your parents, and they love you. You feel like you need to become this big, spectacular overachiever, but you don't. You're great, and your parents realize that. You don't need amazing grades at Banting to prove that."

Dylan walked in at that moment and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you two done in here?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Marco and Paige both looked up at him.

"Just a little bit longer babe. I'll meet you back on the couch in……two minutes."

Paige looked from Marco to Dylan and studied the expressions on both of their faces.

"Oh……my God. Were you two……? Did I walk in on……a _special_ moment?" Paige questioned, grinning.

Both Marco and Dylan blushed.

"Yeah, kind of." Dylan replied angrily.

"Well, oops, my bad, I'm really sorry about that guys……I'll just be going then. Um, talk to you tomorrow hun?" Paige asked Marco.

"Sounds good. Try the house first before my cell."

"Right. Um, again, sorry you guys, I'll leave you two alone, and talk to you tomorrow Marco." Paige said before grabbing her coat and bag and heading out the door.

"Well, that wouldn't have been as awkward if Paige wasn't so damn good at reading expressions and figured out that she could have potentially walked in on us having sex." Dylan said, sitting back down on the couch.

"We got lucky that she didn't. I can only imaging what it must be like walking in on your brother and one of your best friends getting down and dirty." Marco laughed, joining his boyfriend on the couch and cuddling up next to him.

"I don't even want to think about it. But I do know somebody I do want to think about……" Dylan said, trailing off.

"Oh really? And who might that person be? Your adorable, and ever so sexy boyfriend perhaps?" Marco replied, moving his head closer to Dylan's.

"How did you guess?" Dylan moved in, pressing his lips to Marco's again, this time getting further. They continued kissing, and Dylan lightly pushed Marco down onto the couch, straddling him and beginning to kiss Marco's neck. The two's hands caressed each other's bodies, while their tongue's explored each other's mouths. Dylan tugged at the hem of Marco's shirt, beginning to pull it off, until yet again, the door swung open and who other than Spinner and Jimmy came through.

"Hey guys-oh, ok, uh, wow, that's um……sorry guys, I didn't know you were, uh……" Spinner said, stumbling over his words. Marco quickly climbed off of Dylan and stood in front of his friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! No one invited you! Why are you here?!"

"Well, sorry man, but we didn't know that you and Dylan would be……you know……"Spinner said awkwardly.

"You guys can't just walk in here anytime you want! You don't live here, Dylan and Ellie and I do! You need to respect our privacy! What if Dylan and I actually had been in the middle of sex, or what if Ellie was in here naked or with Jesse or something!"

"Well, if Ellie was in here naked, I would probably stay." Spinner laughed, high fiving Jimmy, who also laughed.

"That's not the point! The point is that you two need to leave now, because if you haven't noticed, Dylan and I were kind of in the middle of something and are trying to have one freaking night to ourselves, and really don't need you two here to ruin it!"

Spinner, realizing that this was nothing to take offense to, that it was just stressed out Marco speaking, grinned.

"OK, fine, we'll leave, you two can get back to……you know. But this doesn't mean we won't be back next weekend for an awesome party." Spinner said, taking the handles of Jimmy's wheelchair and leading him outside.

Marco slammed the door behind them and moaned loudly.

"OK, that's it. I'm not standing for anymore interruptions." Marco said, running back over to his boyfriend and pouncing on him, beginning their make out session.

The two were making out intensely now, and Dylan was able to successfully remove Marco's shirt this time, as was Marco with Dylan's. Their kissing only got more intimate and they moved to the floor, with Dylan moving his hands down Marco's body playing with the button and zipper of his jeans.

He slowly began undoing Marco's pants and sliding them off, when, as if on cue, the door opened and there stood Marco's mother and father, staring wide eyed and speechless. Both Marco and Dylan looked up and stared up at Marco's parents.

"Uh……hi Ma……Pa……um……this isn't really a good time."

_End_

**Yeah, so……it might not have been as good as I wanted it to be, but………hey, it was something, wasn't it? It was OK for starters. There will probably be some future Marco/Dylan and possibly Peter/Riley fics on the way from me, so keep an eye out if you liked what you read. Review please!**


End file.
